Goodbye
by Kachine Tala
Summary: Leah's finally had enough of just about everything. rated 'M' just to be safe; please give a chane! Thank you for reading... Hope you enjoy!


Goodbye.

As Leah Clearwater spent her last few moments on earth, many tangled thoughts spun around in her muddled brain. They tangled and twisted, churned into fond memories, smiling happy moments, then morphing rapidly into dark tragic thoughts, filling her mind with darkness.

She never thought it would end like this.

Even before Leah had met Sam Uley, she knew what she wanted. A family, a kind family, a love, a husband who would hug her, kiss her at will; when she got older, her dream stayed just that, only more realistic. Leah began to imagine a life beyond the kisses and hugs she longed to have. She matured, met boys, met the one of her dreams, the one who had meant too much for Leah to handle in the end. Sam Uley had truly begun the transformation of Leah Clearwater.

She did give her ex some credit, however. It wasn't just him, no. that's what they thought, that's what everyone thought when they looked at her. They saw not Leah, the beautiful girl who was only trying to make it through her life without too much pain, only another love stricken teenage to them, she would sneer; only another face in this miserable world; just another broken girl. And anyone who would look at her might mutter that she used to be so beautiful, used to be the lover of Sam, used to have a father who loved her, used to have a mother who cared, before she got too caught up in her life to notice her daughters repeating pain, stabbing her like millions of knives over, and over. The girl who used to be. The one who no longer existed. Only memories lingered. She wished they didn't.

That's what killed her in the end, the memories of love, of dreams, of yesterday.

So there she sat, yesterday's princess, tomorrows queen.

She left for the pack, went to Emily and Sam's little home in the forest. She sat beside Embry, and was able to smile at his feeble attempts to make her laugh. Paul took a picture, any other day, she would have smashed his phone into millions of pieces. Not today, what did it matter to her, she was going to be gone soon anyway... She gave Emily her mail, (it was a Sunday) adding the letters written to her pack mated, her brothers. She absolutely hated them, for what they said about her, did to her; but at the same time, Leah could never live without them. And they had shunned her out of their lives. Judged her before they could even see beyond the pain she was in.

Next was her mother, mumbling the three words that split her heart in two (I love you) she embraced her mother, apologized for being absent for Seth's birthday, the day before. Short, simple, to the point.

The Cullen's, she had been stuck on this one, wondering what in Hell she would say to them. Finally, after staying for a few minutes, she wandered into the kitchen to find Esme. Leah thanked her, and told her she considered the bloodsucker as a second mother in a way. To Carlisle Leah told him that no one could ever replace her father, but that he had been great for when he wasn't there, a step dad, in a way, she said with a meaningful hint to her dull tone.

Seth was last. Leah smiled for the first time in too long. She had written the letters, gave her brother a last hug, even a kiss on the cheek, a little wrapped box. "Happy birthday," she mumbled. "I know I wasn't always there for you, but I always wanted to be…" Seth cried all that night. He didn't know this was the last time he would see his big sister. She had left his letter on his dresser.

Leah walked out into the forest, stopping to tie her clothes around her ankle occasionally, and phasing to feel the air, the sustainment of life, run through animal, and human hair. She stopped beside a sunny spot in the trees. Dressing carefully, she sat down by the tallest tree in the area, and took the pill bottle out of her pocket, and slipped a few in her mouth, then chased it down with a bottle of water she had placed by this tree the day before, along with her favorite blankets, and a pillow.

Leah lay down and waited, waited for the poison to sink into her blood. Soon, it took over, and the last of Leah Clearwater sank into a long awaited sleep, a restful darkness, that she would never ever wake up from. And for once; it was utterly perfect.

*Thank you for reading, please leave any comments behind! Should I put up more chapters from other points of view? please leave a thought!*

Kachine Tala


End file.
